


Playful Flirting

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reddie, stan is super done with them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Eddie and Richie have been flirting for way to long. The Losers decide to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for next chapter. Enjoy. (Sorry if the format is weird, I’m posting this from my phone)

Eddie wasn’t really sure when it all started. but sometime during their later teens, Eddie and Richie’s innocent banter had morphed into something else. It had been so gradual that Eddie didn’t even really realize he was doing it. but slowly over time, Richie would replace his ‘your mom’ jokes with sexual reference directed towards Eddie, and Eddies usual snappy sarcastic responds became more flirty in nature.

  
The two would blatantly be flirting with each other in public. And to anyone else, it was painfully obvious that it had gotten past the point of playful flirting between friends. Well obvious to anyone but the two of them, who somehow we’re completely oblivious to the others feelings.

 

They sat at a diner on a Friday night. Ben, Bev, Mike and Bill on one side of the table with Stan, Richie and Eddie on the other.  
Despite being on the side of the table with less people, Richie and Eddie sat closer together then anyone else.

  
They had just gotten their food and were talking about weekend plans when Richie reached over to Eddie’s plate and grabbed a fry before standing.

  
“I’ll be back. Eds, Keep my seat warm for me.” He winked down at him as he turned to head for the washroom. Eddie just nodded back at him smiling.

  
As soon as Richie had disappeared around a corner towards the back of the restaurant, Stan dropped his head back against the bench seat and groaned.

  
Eddie turned to look at him confused while the rest of the group had varying states of amused expressions, the most being Bill and Bev, who we’re basically holding back laughter.

  
“God you two are exhausting to be around sometimes.” Stan turned his head to look down at Eddie, rubbing his temple with two of his fingers.

  
“What are you talking about. Me and Richie? We’re being normal?” Eddie looked around the table as Bev let out a giggle.

“I think that’s the problem.” She said between her fingers, which she was hiding her smile behind.

  
“You guys have been flirting for years, and as much as I don’t want to have anything to do with any part of Richie’s love life, this is getting ridicules.” Stan rolled his eyes at the pure look of shock Eddie gave him.

  
“We- we have not!” Eddie gaped, looking around the table for any kind of support. He found none.

  
“Come on E-Eddie. Richie couldn’t be more in l-love with you.” Bill commented, doing a slightly better job of holding back laughter then Bev, slightly.

  
“He calls you ‘His Eddie’,” Bev added from beside Bill.

  
“He wins you a stuffed animal at the fair everytime we go.” Ben supplied.

  
“He insists on sitting beside you for everything.” Mike continued.

  
“Eddie… you’re literally wearing his jacket right now. You two couldn’t be more of a couple if you tried.” Stan finished crossing his arms and looking at Eddie like he’d just won an important debate.

  
Eddie’s eyes grew as he listened to each of the comments. Thinking about each of them and even adding a few other moments of “flirting” to the pile, not saying them out loud of course.

  
He sat there thinking and was about to start arguing when he felt the seat cushion move as Richie dropped down beside him. Richie threw his arm around Eddie and looked around the table.

  
“What did I just walk back to?” He asked surveying the faces around the table. At that point, the whole opposite side of the table was laughing while Stan put his head in his hand and looked down at the table. Eddie was also looking down at the table, refusing to look up at Richie.

  
Eddie shivered and his arm burned through the material of Richie’s jacket where Richie’s hand touch him.

  
Richie moved his face closer to Eddie’s trying to get him to look up.

  
“You doin, Okay Eds” Richie squeezed his hand into Eddie’s arm, making responding even harder.

  
“Fine.” Eddie spoke down at the table, his voice coming out more high pitched than normal.

  
Mike, taking pity on Eddie pulled Richie’s attention away by asking him about some video game that the two of them were into.

  
Eddie didn’t really participate much in any of the conversations that followed, his head had turned slightly to look at where Richie’s hand was on his arm. Heat radiated off of it as Eddie lost himself in thought.

  
The rest of the group seemed to understand that because anytime Richie would turn to look down at Eddie or try to pull him into the discussion one of them would bring up a new topic to distract him.

  
It wasn’t until Richie, Mike and Stan left the table to go pay for everyone else that Eddie looked up to stare blankly over Bev’s shoulder.

  
“I’m in love with my best friend.” He whispered in a voice so quiet the three remaining at the table barely heard him.

  
Ben and Bill shared a look behind Bev’s head as she reached forward to take his hand in hers. She smiled at him when he moved his eyes to meet with hers.

  
“It’s okay Eddie, He is too.”


	2. Not So Playful Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally works up the courage to confront Richie (with a little help).

The week that followed was filled with realizations for Eddie. Now that he knew what to look for he wanted to slap himself for how stupid he had been. Even in what little was left of the night after the diner, Richie took every opportunity to be as close to Eddie as he could, or look at him for approval after making a joke.

Eddie had spent the week thinking. And the more he thought, the more he confirmed to himself that he really was in love with Richie. Every time Richie would touch him, he would get a shock and if Richie’s hands would linger on him his skin would burn for hours after.

Richie called one day and Eddie felt his heart skip a beat after hearing Richie’s voice through the receiver. Had it always done that? He didn’t think so, but he was having a hard time remember exactly how they were before the night of the diner.

As much as he hated to, Eddie somewhat avoided Richie during the week. Until he was 100% certain about Richie’s feeling he couldn’t trust himself not to start blushing or stuttering or God forbid, just straight out telling Richie that he liked him.

The following Friday found the losers packed into Eddie’s living room watching movies. They had been there all day.

Richie was pouting from his spot beside Bill. Eddie had insisted on sitting between the edge of the couch and Bev and all of Richie’s ploys to talk Eddie into switching spots had failed. Eddie subtly snuck glances across the couch towards Richie thought the night. His lips would stick out slightly whenever he huffed out an exaggerated breath. Eddie found his eyes being drawn to Richie’s lips.

As the night grew later, Richie started to perk up. Eddie had agreed to having a sleepover that night. Even though Eddie did not remember agreeing to that, Richie had looked so excited to sleepover that he couldn’t turn him away.

At around 1 the group minus Richie began packing up their things and heading for the door. As Bev stood, Richie slid himself across the couch to press against Eddie’s side. He leaned over to whisper something into Eddie’s ear but didn’t even get a sound out.  

As soon as Eddie felt Richie’s breath on his neck he immediately jumped up and ran after Bev, grabbing her arm and yanking her into the kitchen, ignoring Richie’s clearly irritated expression.

“Bev I don’t know if I can do this. I think I wanted to… kiss… Richie tonight and I don’t know if I can last a whole night without wanted to again. You have to help me.” Eddie loudly whispered pacing along the kitchen table. Bev stepped in front of Eddie to try to get him to stop pacing. He simply walked around her.

“So. What the big deal if you kiss Richie. I think you should.” Bev shrugged, moving her head to follow Eddie around the room.

“WHAT.” Eddie yelled before whipping his head towards the door to the living room to make sure no one had heard her.

“Are you insane.” He turned back to look at her with wide eyes. “That is an absolute worst case scenario. If I kiss Richie, he going to hate me! I’ve thought about it and you guys were wrong, he doesn’t just flirt with me, he flirts with everyone and if I try anything he’s going to think I’m we-“ Bev stopped him by physically stepping in front of him and putting her hand over his mouth.

She moved her hands to both of his cheeks and forced him to look right into her eyes.

“Eddie, listen to me. You have nothing to worry about, you know why.”

Eddie shook his head against her hands.

“Because Richie told me that he has feelings for you. Like more than a friend feelings. He’s just scared.” She smiled at him as Eddie reeled his face back.            

“BEV WE’RE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU.”  Mike called from the living room. Her and Eddie both turned to look towards the door. she smiled over at him again before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  

“You can do it, Eddie. Trust me.” She said before lower her hands to grab Eddie’s arm and pull him towards the living room. it had mostly been vacated, save for Mike and Ben who stood by the door.

“Where’s Richie?” she asked casually, feeling Eddie tense at his name. she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

“He went upstairs already.”

“He seemed a little angry.” Mike and Ben answer one after the other.

Bev gave his arm another squeeze before pulling him into a hug.   
“You got this.” She whispered before letting him go and walking towards the front door.

Eddie absentmindedly waved goodbye to them before started the trek up to his room. He started off strong, but as soon as his closed door came into view he chickened out and turned into the bathroom.

He gathered his courage in the mirror and took a few deep breaths before finally heading towards his room.

From the light coming from the slight crack in the door, Eddie could tell that the main light had been turned off and Richie was in there with the lamp on. He stopped outside of the door and slowly pushed it open.

No amount of bathroom pep talking would have prepared him for what saw through the half-open door.

Richie was by no means a shy person and would rather soon be wearing fewer clothes than more and both those things were extremely evident that night.

Richie was standing, leaning against Eddie’s window sill raising his hand to inhale on his cigarette every once in a while. He had changed from what he was wearing into his pyjamas, which consisted of plaid pyjama bottoms, and that was it. Eddie watched as he leaned his head out the window slightly to blow smoke into the night air.

Eddie’s mouth fell open as Richie raised one of his arms to rest on the top of the window sill, the muscles in his back stretching as he moved.

Now Eddie had seen Richie shirtless before. Probably more times then he could count. But this was the first time he was seeing him like this know that his feelings for the taller boy had changed. And it did things to him.  

He took a step into the room. replaying Bev’s words in his head as he walked.

He hesitated for a second behind Richie before reaching his hand up his touch his fingertips to Richie’s shoulder blade.

As soon as Eddie felt Richie’s skin under his touch he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He spread his hand flat against Richie’s back and ran his hand up to his neck and placed his other hand on Richie’s arm.

He had no clue where any of this was coming from, maybe from the lack of physical contact he had had with Richie in the past week but he moved closer to Richie and pressed his lips to the top of Richie’s shoulder.

He barely applied any pressure but he felt Richie shiver and tense up as he moved his lip closer to the back of Richie’s neck. He could feel Richie’s breathing picking up as he moved his hand down along Richie’s sides and gripped onto his waist, pressing his hand firmly there.

When Eddie’s lips found the base of Richie’s neck is when Eddie felt Richie stiffen up and pull away from him. Eddie let him pull away.

“Did I read everything wrong?” Eddie said in a soft voice. There was no way he could back out now. They definitely had to talk, even if Richie didn’t feel the same way he did. He dropped his hands from Richie’s waist and stared hard at the back of his head.

“I-I thought you wanted me too.”

Richie spun around. Staring down at Eddie with wide eyes. now that Eddie could see his face he could see how red Richie’s cheeks were.

“Eddie. I have literally never wanted someone more then I want you right now. It’s just… I thought… you know what, fuck it.” Richie grabbed the sides of Eddie’s face and slammed their lips together. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat as he closed his eye’s and leaned further into Richie, his hands moving up to hold on to Richie’s sides.

Richie gasped against Eddie’s lips at the touch. In retaliation, Richie lowered his hands from Eddie’s face to his stomach to raise his shirt over his head.

Richie pulled apart briefly to yank the shirt over Eddie’s head but was back on his lips as soon as he could. Eddie let out a quiet moan at the feeling of Richie’s lips crashing back into his mixed with the feeling of Richie’s hands running around his waist to rest on his lower back.

Richie licked into Eddie’s mouth when it dropped open, pulling an even louder moan from him. Eddie moved his arms to wrap around Richie’s shoulders as they kissed like this for some time. Every so often Richie would press them together or dig his finger into Eddie’s lower back and Eddie would make needy sounds into his mouth.

It wasn’t until Eddie whimper Richie’s name breathlessly that Richie had to break the kiss to look down at him. Eddie slowly opened his eye’s halfway to look up and Richie. His lips were red and slightly puffy, and his cheeks were almost as red.

Richie swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded down at him before wrapping his arms around Eddie’s middle and lifting him off of the ground.

Eddie made a noise of protest which melted away when Richie bit down on Eddies’ shoulder. Richie pulled a few more moans from Eddie by switching from biting to suck on his neck and shoulders, before lowering both of them down to the bed.

When he felt the back of his legs touch the bed, Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck tighter and pulled him down on top of him.

Richie moved away from Eddie’s neck, propping himself up on his elbows hovering over him.

“Eddie…” Richie breathed out against Eddie’s lips. Eddie lifted his head up off of the bed and kissed Richie.

Richie kissed back enthusiastically, running a hand down Eddie’s stomach and rest them just above the waist of his shorts. Eddie squirmed under him, hands dropping from Richie’s neck to the bed beside his head.

Richie moved lower down Eddie’s body, pressing kisses along his neck and chest. He gripped his hand into Eddie’s sides and used them to push Eddie up high on the bed.

Once Eddie was where he wanted him, Richie dropped his hand to Eddie’s thighs holding him down as he mouthed at the material of Eddie’s waistband. Richie looked up and watched Eddie’s face and the ways that it changed as he moved his head lower.

Eddie’s head fell back against the bed and his mouth hung open when Richie moved his mouth over his length. Richie smiled up at him, moving his hands to pull lightly on the bottom of his shorts.

Eddie moved his hand up to cover his hand, holding back any sounds he made afraid his mother would hear him.

“Richie… More…” He let slip through his fingers, moving his fingers to run through Richie’s hair. Richie’s mouth fell open as he looked up at Eddie. His hand pulled harder on Eddie’s short until the dragged down past his thighs.

Eddie dug his fist even further into his mouth when he felt Richie take him into his mouth. His other hand tangling into Richie’s hair.

Richie’s nails dug into Eddie’s thighs as he opened his mouth more and licked at the underside of Eddie’s dick. Eddie lifted his head to look down at Richie and watch him bob his head. He whimpered as he felt himself getting closer, yanking at Richie’s hair to try to warn him. he didn’t trust himself to speak.

Richie’s eyes went up to lock with Eddie’s and he nodded to him, sucking around Eddie as a way to encourage him.

Eddie whimpered into his hand as he came. His back arching off of his bed slightly. Richie moved his head up to look at Eddie as he shallowed overeagerly and smiled.

Eddie sat up and pulled Richie up with him so that he was kneeling in front of him and slammed their lips together. He could taste himself it Richie’s mouth and he shivered in his arms.

“Richie… I think I love you.” Eddie pulled away from Richie and stared straight up at him. Richie smiled a little before dropping his head and laughing breathlessly into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Finally.” Richie breathed quietly into his neck.

Eddie’s hand ran down Richie’s arm and took his hand in his. He moved both of their hands to press into the front of Richie’s pyjama pants and pushed his hand there firmly. Richie’s laughing stopped and he gasped. Digging his hand into Eddie’s.

Eddie took his hand from Richie’s and slid it down under the waistband. Richie’s hands moved to his hips and squeezed there as Eddie stroked him.

Richie cursed as he came. Pressing his fingers hard into Eddie’s sides. Both were breathing heavy as Richie lifted his head from Eddie’s shoulder and look at him. He pressed their lips together in a brief kiss.

“I think we have to thank Bev.” Eddie said quietly against Richie’s lips, his mouth turning up into a smile. Richie stared down at him confused, raising his eyebrow in question.

“She told me that you said you …liked me.” Eddie continued even quieter pulling away from Richie to fully look at his face. Richie stared at him for another second be for falling on the bed laughing. It was Eddie’s turn to look down at Richie confused.

“Ed’s I have never said anything like that to Beverly Marsh in my life.” Richie sat back up and immediately burst out laughing again at Eddie’s terrified expression.

“I mean I guess I didn’t have to, I thought I was being obvious.” He stayed up with him and ran his hands through Eddie’s hair, lightly pulling him in for another kiss.

“I’m going to kill her.” Eddie breathed out Reaching his hands up to hold onto Richie’s neck.

“As long as I get to thank her first.” Richie replied, leaning back onto the bed and pulling Eddie with him.


End file.
